


Rush Hour

by NympheSama



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Sex, Smut, Taylor being Taylor, two dumbasses being dumbasses in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Taylor's restless; but is it just boredom, or is he in need of something else?
Relationships: Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 15





	Rush Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Ha... ha ha...
> 
> this is... dumb.
> 
> I'm not gonna lie - it's really, really dumb - and the ending SUCKS  
> but, I wanted to get this up and hopefully; you'll all like it <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Rush Hour** .

Taylor clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, staring out the window and narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. "Let's go for a drive." He said abruptly, turning to look across the room at his lover.

Jake snorted, a smirk curling his lips as he shook his head. "No can do there, Boy Scout." He said, glancing over with a cocky wink. "Gotta crack on and get this damn paperwork back to Mike. Who would've thought startin' ya own garage would need such a load of bullshit sortin' first, huh?" He teased, snickering at Taylor' frustrated groan as he rolled his eyes.

" _ Jaaaaake _ !" He complained, sidling over slowly and flopping dramatically over the table; grinning slyly when he successfully interrupted Jake's attempt to sign another paper. "C'mon… just a little drive? We haven't been able to do anything for so long now; and once you two get your little 'business' up and running, I'm not gonna even gonna have you to talk to in the day." He groused sulkily, pouting up at Jake pleadingly when the older man sighed.

"Well, ya could always go see ya friends." Jake snarked, leaning back in his chair as he smirked at Taylor knowingly. "Go back to college, ya know… have a life." He huffed, shaking his head as Taylor wrinkled his nose and huffed irritably. 

"They're all busy being 'adults' right now…" Taylor complained haughtily, toying with a button on Jake's favourite green jacket. "And I don't wanna go back to college… it feels like; that life was a dream, a lie. I just want to enjoy the feeling of living life  _ with you _ a little longer." He said, sitting up and frowning down at his lap worriedly. "I mean, unless you're tired of me-"

"Shut up, Taylor." Jake snorted, rolling his eyes in exasperation and reaching over with feigned reluctance, to pull his sulking lover into his lap. "Ya know damn well, there ain't ever gonna be a day come, when the words 'tired of' and 'Boy Scout' are gonna be in the same sentence.

"Well, I mean… technically they  _ just _ were…" Taylor pouted, as Jake rolled his eyes to the ceiling and groaned, leaning back in his chair as Taykor smirked and curled his arms around his neck. "Lucky for you, I know  _ just _ the way for you to make it up to me…" he said, leaning in to brush his parted lips over his lover's, as Jake raised a brow expectantly, but still chased Taypor's lips when they retreated again. "A drive." Taylor murmured, as Jake groaned again, and turned his face to the ceiling. "Just… a little," Taylor breathed, his lips skimming Jake's jawline and down his throat. "Teeny… tiny," he whispered, ghosting his lips around to Jake's ear and grazing the lobe between his teeth softly. "Itty… bitty... drive."

Jake sighed, rolling his eyes as his heart leapt at Taylor's insistent teasing. "Ya such a seductive 'lil shit, sometimes." He grumbled, his hands slowly rising over Taylor's thighs and ass.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Taylor said smugly, flicking Jake's jacket lapel with his finger. "But I'm pretty sure you like it when I'm a seductive 'lil shit… or at least, what usually comes after…" he said playfully, grinning as Jake squeezed his ass and leaned his forehead to Taylor's shoulder; sighing in exasperated resignation.

" _ One _ little drive…" he relented, as Taylor laughed gleefully. "'Cause I really gotta get this shit sorted, signed and posted back to-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Taylor huffed, rolling his eyes as he smacked a brief kiss to Jake’s cheek, before rising from his lap fluidly and sauntering away to get himself ready. “You’ve got five minutes to get yourself ready, and then I want us to be in the car.” He warned with a wink.

“Heh,” Jake snorted, saluting roughly with two fingers. “Yes, sir!” He snickered, as Taylor winked and disappeared into the bedroom. Jake shook his head as the door closed quietly between them, briefly catching sight of Taylor’s mischievous dark blue eye, before he shook his head and hurried to try and get through as many of his papers as he could in five minutes.

A full  _ fifteen _ minutes later, Jake was leaning against the wall beside the bathroom door, scowling at the wooden obstruction in irritation with his arms folded over his chest, his left foot raised to press back against the wall. " _ You're _ the one wants to go for this dumb drive, Boy Scout!" He called, glaring at the door as if the force of his frustration would force his lover to hurry. "What the bloody hell're ya  _ doin _ ' in there? Paintin' ya nails? Powderin' ya nose?" He complained, sighing as he thunked his head back against the wall lightly. "Jesus, even fuckin'  _ Maybelline  _ would've been ready ten minutes ago…" he grumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes when the bathroom door finally unlocked. "Bloody  _ finally _ … what the hell-"

"God, do you  _ ever _ stop complaining, Top Gun?" Taylor sighed as he walked out, throwing his lover a withering glance as he sauntered passed.

Jake stared at Taylor for a heartbeat longer than was strictly necessary, missing Taylor's smug grin as he turned and sauntered toward the front door. "Wh-what the hell is-?" He began, only for Taylor to glance back over his shoulder, his hip cocked provocatively as he raised his brow.

"Weren't you all in a hurry?" He asked, his lips curved deviously as Jake's eyes remained locked on his ass; where his daringly short shorts flashed more than a little of the smooth flesh beneath whenever he moved. “Come on already, Jake… time’s a wasting.” He snickered, turning away and continuing straight out the door without waiting for Jake to follow.

“T-Taylor…” Jake choked, shaking his head as his shock slowly faded. “Hey, wait up!” He called, hurrying to follow after Taylor, slamming the door behind him in his haste.

Jake continued to cast surreptitious glances at Taylor once they were in the car, watching him sit calmly in the passenger seat for all of maybe five minutes before he began to fidget. He swallowed thickly, gripping the steering wheel tightly and forcing his eyes straight ahead with only the most herculean effort.

Taylor sighed, rolling his hips restlessly as he sat in the passenger seat, his eye firmly locked on the view out of his window as he felt himself grow warm and uncomfortable. His fingers curled into his thigh, the smooth flesh turning white beneath his increasingly tight grip. He bit his lip, rolling his hips slowly and leaning his head back against his headrest, finally closing his eyes as he felt himself let go of the tide which he’d been trying to keep at bay.

“ _ Something's coming over me… _ ” he whispered, lifting a hand from his thigh to drag the back of his knuckles over his brow, his fingers turning to slowly trail down his jaw and throat. “ _ I'm so dizzy I can't see…” _ he murmured, opening his eyes and rolling his hips, as his fingernails dug into his collarbone. “ _ Can't make out the forest or the trees.” _ He breathed, as Jake glanced quickly through his window, before turning his eyes forward again; though he soon found them drifting to the much more interesting display seated beside him. 

“ _ My heart is beating faster now…” _ Taylor gasped, biting his lip briefly as he rolled his hips and barely bit back a small moan. “ _ As the traffic's slowing down…” _ he sighed, his hand curling over his throat and then trailing down over his chest. “ _ And suddenly... I'm all alone with you!” _ He murmured, his head rolling towards Jake to reveal his dark blue eyes were heavily clouded by desire.

_ “It's so good!” _ Taylor cried, his back arching as he gasped quietly. “ _ Baby, when you're at the wheel!”  _ He hummed quietly, groaning when he felt Jake’s fingers tentatively ghost along his thigh. “ _ I can't believe the way I feel..!”  _ He moaned, the hand squeezing his own thigh releasing the flesh to grab Jake’s hand. “ _ It's such a rush just being with you..!” _ He murmured insistently, his dark eyes intent on Jake’s clear gaze, as he slowly but firmly slid Jake’s hand higher up his thigh. “ _ We're driving in the rush hour…” _ He sighed, his eyes drifting closed as Jake’s fingers grazed the evident swell of his arousal. “ _ Ooh, you send me…” _ he moaned softly, turning his head further toward Jake, his chin resting on his own shoulder. “ _ You take me to the rush hour!” _ He whimpered, biting his lip as Jake’s palm glided smoothly over his constrained dick. “ _ Ooh, you send me…” _ he moaned, his own hand releasing Jake’s as he lifted both hands to his headrest and gripped it tightly. “ _ You got me in the rush hour!” _ He cried, arching his back and rolling his hips lewdly, as Jake sighed and cursed quietly; seeming to take a great effort to remove his hand.

_ “Feel it getting hot in here… _ ” Taylor murmured as he peeled his eyes open, gazing over at Jake needily. He bit his lip and shifted his weight, turning to lean his side against his seat. “ _ Feel me getting close to you dear…” _ he whispered, as he drew his knees up onto his seat. “ _ Slow motion moving you… to me.” _ Taylor hummed, grinning smugly as Jake mirrored his own movements to lean closer over the handbrake and share a soft kiss. “ _ Now your lips are touching mine…” _ Taylor whispered smugly, as Jake rolled his eyes and huffed in exasperation. “ _ And in your eyes that certain shine…” _ he murmured, his hand settling softly against Jake’s cheek. “ _ Honey, I know... just where you're taking me!” _

Taylor grinned as he lifted himself abruptly, moving forward and swinging his leg over Jake’s lap, as Jake’s hands rose to cup his ass through his ridiculously short jeans. “ _ It's so good!” _ Taylor cried, his hands trapping Jake’s head between his arms by gripping his headrest tightly. “ _ Baby, when you're at the wheel!” _ He murmured gently, as Jake’s resolve seemed to crumble, his lips finding Taylor’s throat as he threw his head back. “ _ I can't believe the way I feel!” _ Taylor moaned, biting his lip as he rolled his hips, a needy flare of heat washing through him. “ _ It's such a rush just being with you…” _ he hummed, his eyes lowering to meet Jake’s as the former pilot pulled back. 

“ _ We're driving in the rush hour…” _ Taylor smirked as he pulled the lever to lower the back of Jake’s chair; shoving at his chest roughly as he leaned over him. “ _ Ooh, you send me…” _ he gasped, rolling his ass over Jake’s clear erection beneath him. “ _ You take me to the rush hour!”  _ He gasped, moaning softly as Jake snapped his hips up to meet his movements. “ _ Ooh, you send me!” _ He cried, gasping as Jake’s hands moved to the front of his shorts and unzipped them quickly. “ _ You got me in the rush hour-!” _

Jake growled, tugging at Taylor’s shorts and yanking him forward; forcing him to land on his palms on the back of his seat and hissing at the glorious friction which the motion awarded his eager but confined cock. “Taylor… shut up.” He murmured briefly, before his lips found Taylor’s and forced the issue.

Taylor’s moans were needy, heady; and everything Jake loved to hear. He could feel Taylor’s hands moving from beside him; restless as they fumbled to undo his trousers and free his dick from within. He grinned into their increasingly urgent kiss, pulling back half an inch as he lifted his hips to let Taylor tug them low enough to free his cock. “So  _ that’s _ what took ya so damn long…” he murmured smugly, his fingers brushing over the well lubed entrance of Taylor’s ass. “Started the party without me, huh?” He asked, his cheeks warming at the hint of sulkiness in his tone.

“Hmm, well, with you shouting through the door the whole time; it was almost a pointless effort…” Taylor hummed back, biting his lip as Jake helped him awkwardly shimmy out of his shorts. “You know  _ damn _ well what your voice can do for me.” He breathed, as Jake gave a husky laugh; before he was drawn into a fiery kiss by Taylor’s demanding lips.

Soft moans grew louder as Taylor rolled his bare ass over Jake’s cock, smearing the traces of lubricant he’d smothered himself in across the hard flesh before Jake guided himself into his lover with a single slow, smooth motion. “Oh…” Taylor breathed, his voice small as he shivered and rolled his hips eagerly.

“Godammit, Taylor… ya ass is a perfect fuckin’ fit, I swear…” Jake mumbled nonsensically, as Taylor snickered and rolled his hips again, biting his lip as Jake cursed loudly and gripped his hips tightly; his fingernails leaving small half moon crescents in Taylor’s smooth skin.

“You’re so ridiculous…” Taylor panted back, his lips parting in a quiet moan, before Jake surged upward to capture them with his own. “Aah…  _ Jake..!” _ Taylor breathed as Jake’s lips drifted across his cheek and down to his throat, lathering the area with urgent nips as his hips snapped upward eagerly.

“Fuck…” Jake cursed, his breath quickening as Taylor leaned back and pressed his forearms to the ceiling, his cock bouncing against his stomach as he rose and fell with more urgency; the new angle allowing Jake to rock his hips upward and bury himself much deeper into his lover with every thrust. “Shit, babe… ya fuckin’ beautiful…” he murmured, watching the blood stain Taylor’s cheeks a rosy red as he stared down at Jake beneath him.

“Mmm….” Taylor moaned, drinking in the sight of Jake beneath him, his dick striking his prostate with military accuracy as Taylor increased his pace. “Oh  _ fuck-!” _ he cried, tilting his face to the roof of the car as he felt an erotic thrill travel up his spine, his own dick throbbing as Jake’s hand curled around him.

“Heh, as ya wish.” Jake huffed, grinning at Taylor cockily as the redhead peeked down at him. Jake snapped his hips up roughly, his free hand gripping Taylor’s ass tightly and forcing Taylor to lean over him; while the other continued to stroke Taylor at a teasingly slow pace, deliberately building him up as he thrust his dick deeper into him at a rapid pace. “Fuck… heh, havin’ fun there, Boy Scout?” Jake panted quickly, his breath catching as Taylor squeezed his ass around Jake’s shaft in retaliation for his cruelly slow stroking of his own cock.

“Fuck! Yes… Jake, please-” Taylor pleaded, his eyes heavily clouded as they met Jake’s similarly hazy gaze. “Please… Jake, I need-” he began, only to break off with a loud, lewd moan, his face falling forward as he pressed his forehead to Jake’s shoulder.

“Heh, I know what ya need…” Jake huffed smugly, increasing the careful tug of his hand around Taylor’s cock, as he thrust with short, powerful snaps of his hips into his lover. “That it, huh? That what ya needed there, Boy Scout? Huh?” He demanded breathlessly, his lips grazing Taylor’s hairline as he listened to his lovers glorious moans of pleasure. “Ya gonna shoot ya load all over my hand, huh?” He pressed, as Taylor whined needily. “Ya gonna do it on command, ya think?” Jake gasped, hissing as he felt his own orgasm rushing to meet him, at the telltale tremor he felt shivering through Taylor’s spine. He pressed his lips to Taylor’s ear, kissing him briefly before whispering tightly. “C’mon, babe… cum for Daddy...” 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Taylor cried, moaning blissfully as he rode out his orgasm, his cock erupting in a thick stream over Jake’s hand; just as he’d been commanded. He whined as he felt Jake tense beneath him, almost but not quite ready to follow him. With a small grin, he pressed his lips to Jake’s throat, his teeth nipping gently at the pulse beneath the skin. “Jake… breed me…” he whispered, laughing softly when Jake’s breath immediately exploded from him in a rapid string of curses.

Jake’s cock pulsed within his ass, and he nuzzled his lover’s jaw affectionately as they rode out their orgasms together. “Hmmm… love you.” Taylor murmured, rolling his hips and grinning at Jake’s pleasured hiss.

“Heh,” Jake huffed when he’d recovered his voice, turning his head to meet Taylor’s amused gaze. “I love ya too, ya crazy little kink-fest.” He laughed when Taylor swatted his shoulder half heartedly, drawing him closer for a lazy and sated kiss.

“I am not a kink-fest…” Taylor protested once he was released, though his huge grin belied his words.

“Uh huh, that’s why ya only gotta think about a car to get yaself all hot and bothered now, is it?” Jake snorted, kissing Taylor’s sweaty brow with soft affection. 

“No…” Taylor pouted, sighing as he sprawled himself happily over Jake. “I just want to make sure you don’t forget me, when you’re toiling away on all these stupid machines all the time.” He said with a sulky tone that he clearly didn’t feel.

“Taylor, I couldn’t forget ya if I damn well tried… not that I would ever wanna.” Jake scoffed, rolling his eyes as he leaned forward slightly and peeked around outside the car. “We probably oughta get outta here… Mike ain’t gonna be too happy if he finds out we’ve been defilin’ this place again. Well, not without invitin’ him to watch anyway, dumbass pervert.” He huffed affectionately.

“He’s so weird… I don’t know how he can get turned on in a stupid autoshop.” Taylor huffed, rolling his eyes as he reluctantly sat up, smirking at Jake’s hiss when he rolled his ass over his dick.

“Taylor…” he said as he propped himself on his hand and gestured with the other out the car window. “We just had  _ sex _ in a stupid autoshop,” he said, raising a brow as Taylor glanced around the closed garage which Jake and Mike hoped to open together sometime in the next week. “How exactly is that any less weird than him gettin’ his rocks off watchin’?”

“Because,” Taylor sighed, as if Jake were being particularly stupid. “I could get turned on in a damn bathroom, so long as I was with you.” He said, rolling his eyes at Jake’s raised brow. “I mean… It’s not the location, Top Gun. It’s just you.” He said, blushing when Jake grinned smugly in reply. “But… it’s also that I want you to think of me all day while your down here…” he admitted, laughing when Jake rolled his eyes and flopped backward again.

“Ya such an idiot, ya know that?” Jake huffed, shaking his head as he looked up at Taylor affectionately.

Taylor’s breath caught at the love infused in Jake’s clear eyes, his heart skipping a beat as he slowly leaned down and kissed him softly. “I’m your idiot.” He breathed, smirking against Jake’s lips. “And you’ll remember that, everytime you work on a car down here.” He said proudly, as Jake laughed.

“Dumbass… I’d have done that anyway.” Jake murmured back, grinning and waving his brows suggestively. “But seein’ as we’re here… let’s make one more memory for the stack, yeah?” He added, his lips moving to Taylor’s throat as he laughed and gave himself over to his lover’s ministrations; content to make enough memories to last every day of the year; for as long as they both lived.


End file.
